Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Obywatel/O waszych opowiadaniach, brutalna krytyka i porady
Od czego by tu zacząć? Może od tego, że nie ma żadnej mody na opowiadanie i nie muszą ich wszyscy pisać. Zacząłem je pisać dla siebie i dla zainteresowanych ludzi, co spowodowało, że kilka równie dobrych w pisaniu ludzi się zainteresowało pisaniem. Pamiętajcie, jeśli nie przeczytaliście tony książek i nie jest to wasze 10 opowiadanie nie publikujcie go! Najecie się wstydu lub zrazicie się. thumb|196px Tak w ogóle to starajcie się ich się nie Zamieszczać na blogach takich jak ten. Zwłaszcza, jeśli nie są z nim związane, czyli jak w tym wypadku z PnP lub użytkownikami wiki. (Wiem, że sam napisałem kryminał, ale on się nie liczy. Został mi zlecony podczas nocnych gier na czacie). Widzicie niestety większość opowiadań jest słabych przykro mi, są naprawdę banalne i do chrzanu. Jak z podstawówki. (wyjątki to te Zesk, I MarcytheQuin oraz całkiem nie złe Panssusa choć jego to raczej tylko początek) Teraz kilka porad: Akapity na początku rozdziału/wątku. Tu jest je trudno robić, ale jeśli wklejacie z Worda to powinny się przenieś. Co dalej? A! Błędy ortograficzne! Zmora podstawówki! Jak je robisz podczas pisania na czacie ech nikogo to nie obchodzi Polak z Polakiem się dogada. Ale jak W opowiadaniu to trzeba mieć w programie słownik. Nie ma rady bo jakiś polonista się przyczepi. Teraz gadki szmatki, czyli Dialogi! muszę być oddzielone od reszty tekstu, i mieć myślnik "-" . Kiedy dana postać zakończy swój pasjonujący monolog znowu "-" i piszemy np. powiedział Heniek. Kiedy rozmawiają dwie osoby po takich dwóch zaznaczeniach, kto mówi można sobie odpuścić szczególnie gdy to szybka rozmowa. Ale gdy jest 3 lub więcej jest obowiązkowe pisać, kto ględzi inaczej czytelnik się pogubi. Opisy: Też są ważne! Muszę wiedzieć czy postać jest stara, młoda, łysa, czy ma przyspawanego motyla do tyłka. Czy dany potwór ma 3 metry czy 3 centymetry, jakiego jest koloru? Czy ma osiem nóg czy dwie itd. Rozdziały! Postarajcie się je zamieszczać na jednym blogu (można go edytować przecież) no chyba, że jest długi jak jelito chude. Kiedy kończy się dany wątek lub przenosimy akcje do innego miejsca bądź czasu, robimy spacje i akapit. Wątków może być milion w jednym rozdziale. A teraz to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej FABUŁA . Musicie się zastanowić nad głównym wątkiem i co będzie jego celem i jaki będzie motyw głównego bohatera. Po co to robi? Czy to przeznaczenie jego? Upór a może egoizm pcha go na przód? Świat jeśli nie jest wykreowany to narysować mapę. Jeśli fantasty to musi mieć: las najlepiej z wielkim drzewem na środku mega starożytnym, Wielką górę, przy której mount everest będzie małym pagórkiem, pustkowia mega niegościnne, na którym żyje jakieś cholerstwo zżerające prawych obywateli no i miłe spokojne królestwo. Pamiętajmy o masie narracji bądź głupich oczywistych pytań, które dadzą obraz czytelnikowi jakiś obraz dzięki czemu się nie zgubi w tym świecie. N.P najwyższa góra świata. - Łał! To najwyższa góra na tym świecie! - zachwycił się kozi bobek patrząc na górę, której szczyt ginął w chmurach. Po czym zaczepił napotkanego krasnoluda - Przepraszam pana czy to najwyższa góra na tym świecie? - Tak to najwyższa góra na tym świecie. - Odpowiedział krasnolud. - Łał! To rzeczywiście najwyższa góra na tym świecie! Dzięki temu nie mamy żadnych wątpliwości, że ta góra jest tą najwyższą na tym świecie. To teraz CZARNY CHARAKTER. '''Jeśli to nie dzika bestia, która ściga bohatera na pustkowiach, bo nie ma nic innego na myśli poza jedzeniem to będzie trzeba trochę popracować. Powinien być inteligentny i przewrotny, o dwa kroki przed bohaterem. Budzić grozę swą potęgą. I mieć jasny cel. Niszczę bo niszczę nie jest fajne po co władać pustą pustynią. Zostać królem świata, bo chce też jest oklepane i lamusowe. Jego cel nie musi być wcale tak bardzo zły np: Zjednoczyć świat pod butem jego grozy by zaprowadzić pokój. Może mieć dramatyczną przeszłość, która go skrzywiła i chce np. poświęcając 1000 żyć przywrócić życie ukochanej lub po prostu się zemścić. Jeśli to nie Nieumarły gardzący życiem lub demon, który chce pożerać dusze to jest milion opcji. A teraz jak skończyliście przeczytajcie 8 razy co napisaliście sam złapałem się na tym że myślę jakie jest ono fajne czytam i... BOŻE, co''' za głupoty!, Mój bohater miał być kocurem a wyszedł na lamusa i małą głupią dziewczynkę :O. To by było na tyle nic, nie obrażajcie się jeśli zjechałem wasze opowiadania chce wam pomóc byście lepsze pisali. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach